


Brain

by archarcher



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff, with a drama flavour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher
Summary: After the events of the series Glitch is looking for something.
Relationships: Ambrose/Wyatt Cain, Wyatt Cain/Glitch





	Brain

**Author's Note:**

> The fic practically wrote itself. My third one in this fandom. I guess the reason why I wrote it is that there's so few fic on the net. I'm sure there're many SPAG as it was betaed just by me.  
> Я и оглянуться не успела, как написался фик. Чуть ли не 3-й по Tin Man. Это, наверно, потому что в сети фиков мало. )) Наверняка ошибки, т.к. бечено пока только мной.

Cain said:

\- So, we’ve won.

\- Yes – DG nodded, - I hope that everything will be alright now.

\- It will, – Cain confirmed reassuringly.

\- And where’s Glitch? – she asked.

They searched for him, along with Raw and the guards. No one has seen him at the castle. Finally they’ve found him after half an hour of intensive search. He was sitting on the stone floor in one of the unused rooms. 

\- We were worried about you, - DG exclaimed, waving her arms expressively.

\- I can’t find it, - Glitch sounded weak and dejected.

\- Find what? – DG and Cain shared a look.

\- My brain.

_____

Glitch told them what happened to him in the past when he was known as Ambrose. It didn't take long. When he fell silent Cain asked him:

\- So you’ve hidden your brain to make sure that nobody can find it?

\- No, I’ve hidden it so no one can use it.

\- You don’t want it back?

\- No, I don’t want anybody to destroy it or do something terrible with it. Like the last time. – He shuddered at the memory.

Cain clapped his shoulder:  
\- Hey, it won’t happen again.

DG looked at Glitch with sympathy than asked him:  
\- Where’s your brain now?

\- I really don’t know – Glitch sounded bewildered, like he couldn't believe his own words.

\- I’ll search for it. – Cain offered.

\- We all will, - DG turned to the guards and ordered: – Start searching for Glitch's brain. Make it a priority

\- How does it look, your Highness? – inquired one of them.

\- It looks like…- she gestured.

\- Like a brain, a human brain, – finished Cain.

Raw elaborated:  
\- It’s half a brain. Grey.

The chieff guard bowed and started organizing his people.

\- Brain… well... – DG rubbed her chin.

Glitch murmured:  
\- Where, where I could have put it…

Cain sighed and asked Glitch:  
\- Where were you rooms?

\- You mean _his_ room?

\- You’re the same person, - Cain critically looked him over, sizing him up. Glitch simplly looked back. – You still want to get your brain back?

\- After I get it back I’ll stop forgetting things, and my sense of direction will be better,– Glitch smiled. 

Cain looked at him for a second longer than turned to DG.

\- I’ll start with Ambrose’s rooms.

_____

An hour later DG said:

\- It’s like looking for a needle in a haystack. It's not that small! Where could it be?

Raw hummed in agreement.

_____

Two hours later even Cain was showing traces of physical exertion. All this time Glitch was also looking for his brain, appearing here and there among the search parties.

_____

When three hours have passed DG called a break. She suggested the guards pouse for now and start searching again tomorrow, rested and refreshed. She heard but didn’t comment on somebody saying:  
\- Who needs this stupid brain anyway?

And somebody else answered:  
\- I need a drink.

Cain however said that he was fine and would continue. 

_____

In the evening he found Glitch and said:  
\- You need to eat. Dinner time.

Glitch looked worse to wear. His face was white and he couldn’t stop nervous movements. He sounded lost.  
\- I… Yes, let’s go.

_____

Cain asked for grilled potatoes for both of them. 

After he had cleaned half the plate Glitch put his fork aside.  
\- I’ve been thinking. It’s probable that I didn’t want my brain back at all. And that’s why I took it away and then made myself forget about it.

\- Yes, it’s likely, - carefully agreed Cain.

\- Or maybe not.

\- I don’t see why you wouldn’t want your brain back. The memories can be painful but they're what makes you the person you are. This is what I’ve learned.

\- It’s not just memories. Though I did awful things. But I did good things also. I just don’t want everything to be changed. DG, Raw, - he paused, - you were such a wonderful friends. And even if I wasn’t as smart, I didn’t have to worry about a lot of things.

\- What things?

\- Love, – answered Glitch with a sigh.

Cain didn't expect to hear this.  
\- You’re in love? – Strangely he felt something like disappointment crawling in his chest.

\- I don’t know. See, that’s why I don’t want my brain back.

Before Cain could answer, DG burst into the food hall. She headed straight to their table.  
\- I’ve found a brain! I think it’s the one we are looking for. – She sounded slightly smug. After they failed to react, she frowned. – Hey, why you are not happy to hear it?

Glitch readily answered, while Cain stared at his plate.  
-Because I’m in love with someone and when I get my whole brain it would get complicated.

\- Well… - she also didn’t expect the L word. – Maybe she feels the same.

Glitch suddenly blushed and started fiddling with his hands. Cain and DG looked at him.

\- If you want the brain… - hesitantly said DG, - I’ve put it in my room for now.

She left.

\- I’m going to sleep – Cain rose from the table.

\- Um, wait.

Cain eased back on his bench.

\- I think that what do I have to lose? - Glith bent forward and planted a quick kiss on Cain’s lips.

People at their table stopped eating and turned their heads to look at them.

\- Do you feel ok? – asked Cain and touched Glitch's forehead to test his temperature.

Glitch freed from the touch and kissed him again.

\- Hey! – Cain was sitting frozen.

\- You need to kiss me back.

\- You mean _you... me_?

\- Yes. – Glitch blushed even more than before. 

Cain's eyes were so wide that his whites where showing.  
\- You like me?

Glitch nodded. Cain thought for a long minute or two, and was about to gently let Glitch down because he didn’t want to commit himself to any relationship, when he discovered that he somehow had moved forward and was holding Glitch’s face and kissing him. Glitch melted into the kiss, which lasted for a long moment. When they drew apart they were both flushed and breathing hard.

\- I think, um... think… - Glitch couldn’t finish his thought.

\- Want half of you brain back. – Cain finished for him.

\- Um, yes.


End file.
